


Taking Care

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey insists she doesn't need to be coddled while sick, but her friends insist on taking care of her.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Character A has a cold."

As the door to her quarters slides open, Rey groans loudly – though the effect is somewhat lost by the all the mucus in her throat. “I said I don't need anything,” she mutters hoarsely. “I can take care of myself, Finn.”

“Not Finn,” comes a female voice, and Rey peeks out from under her mound of blankets to see Tallie Lintra approaching holding a tray with a glass of water, a bottle of medicine, and a bowl of something that steams pleasantly. She sets it on the bedside table and sits down next to Rey. “He told me you were being stubborn.”

Rey sighs. “I took care of myself for nineteen years, even when I was sick or hurt. I don't need to be coddled now. _That's_ what I told him.”

“I know,” Tallie says lightly. “But you have friends now who want to take care of you. We really don't mind, you know.”

“I know,” Rey admits. “I just...I'm not weak, okay?”

“Of course not,” Tallie says, and she actually rolls her eyes. “You're _sick_ , Rey, you've got a cold, it happens to everyone.”

Rey grumbles, but that soup is really starting to smell good.

Tallie follows her line of sight and chuckles. “Here.” She helps Rey sit up and situates the tray on her lap. Practically feeds her the medicine before handing her a spoon so she can go to work on the soup.

“Oh, gods,” Rey sighs as she swallows a spoonful. “This is delicious.”

“And I bet it feels good on your sore throat,” Tallie says, only a little smugly.

“I could kiss you.”

Tallie grins, a trace of pink on her cheeks. “Maybe when you're better. I don't need to share your germs right now.”


End file.
